This Changes Nothing
by Bloodtoast
Summary: After her break-up with Max, Casey’s no longer part of the “in-crowd”. But when Jared Garrison asks her to an exclusive party with no real explanation, Derek’s upset and things are bound to happen. Dasey, of course. Unresolved fluff. Oneshot.


**This Changes Nothing**

_After her break-up with Max, Casey's no longer part of the "in-crowd". But when Jared Garrison asks her to an exclusive party with no real explanation, Derek's upset and things are bound to happen. Dasey, of course. Unresolved fluff. Oneshot._

* * *

"You're just jealous that even without Max _I_, the keener,can be popular!" Casey McDonald screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice rang out threw the house, louder then she had ever screamed before. She reached out to slam her bedroom door shut but Derek blocked it from closing on his face. 

"No, I'm not _jealous_," Derek hissed, leaning toward Casey. She could practically feel his anger radiating from his body. It made her falter slightly, but she regained herself and huffily rolled her eyes.

"Then why do you care if I go to the party?"

"Because I don't want you stinking up the place," Derek snapped, leaning on hand on the doorframe to balance himself. Casey groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"We won't even see each other, so why the hell are you so upset over this? So what if Jared Garrison asked me out to the coolest party of the year? Jeez Derek, you're acting like I'm a plague."

"Well you are. Knowing you you're probably going to bring little discussion cue cards and hand them out to everyone. I can't have you ruining my rep!" Derek hollered. Casey let out an exasperated scream and reached out, shoving Derek with all her might. When he faltered backward, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever known!" Casey yelled at the door, hoping he heard it before he stomped off to his own room. She listened intently and, upon hearing his bedroom door slam shut, she guessed he had heard her.

Casey sighed and plopped down on her bed. Today was Thursday. Tomorrow was Friday, the day of the party. She was proud of herself at how quickly she had bounced back into the dating game after Max. Jared Garrison would take her mind off everything. He had too, and tomorrow she'd have the time of her life.

Casey squashed her head into her pillow when music blared from Derek's room. It only reminded herself of how much of an ass he had been. But, then again, when was he never one?

She looked towards her closet, mentally going through all her clothes to pick out what she'd wear tomorrow. Of course she already knew, she just wanted to make sure she'd look her absolute best for Jared. He wasn't a complete jerk, like Derek was. He seemed sweet when he had asked her out, all innocent and kind – completely unlike Derek – and he had the cutest green eyes.

Casey sighed happily. And when all was said and done, she and Emily would squeal over what a good time Casey had had, and how Jared had been so sweet and kind, unlike _someone_, and how she didn't have to waste her time with insensitive jerks.

* * *

"Hey babe, can you grab us some punch? Thanks darling," Jared said, giving Casey's bottom a pat. Her lip lifted up, half in disgust and half in shock, as she sauntered over to the "punch" table in her black cocktail dress. 

She poured herself and Jared some "punch", then walked quickly back to him, handing a cup over.

"Aw, thanks baby," Jared mumbled, taking a gulp before shoving it towards Casey's arms, the contents of it spilling over and splattering her dress slightly.

Casey gasped, roughly slammed the drinks down on a nearby table and was about to complain when Jared grabbed her hands and led her over to the dance floor.

"Let's dance," he slurred. Casey watched Jared closely. His eyes kept wandering over the room, and she could tell her was barely interested in Casey. He roughly pulled his arms around her waist, his hands sliding lower then what Casey would've liked, as she gingerly put her hands on his shoulders.

"So, how bout that history test, huh?"

"Ah, God, do you ever say anything interesting?!" Jared gasped, sighing into Casey's face. His breath reeked so horribly, she had to reel back and hold her breath. Deciding it was best not to make him speak, she kept her mouth shut, her mind wandering as Jared's hands slipped lower, and lower….

She ignored his groping and thought about Derek. They hadn't spoken since their huge fight yesterday. He did deserve to be ignored, but it was getting uncomfortable. Their fights never lasted this long, and she wondered dimly why he had made such a big deal about her coming to this party. She had gone to 'cool' parties before, and Derek never made a huge fuss over it, so why was this one different?

Casey shrugged her shoulders. She would never understand Derek, or why he acted the way he did. Her eyes involuntarily scanned the crowd, and she saw _him_, her stepbrother, dancing slightly with his date – a short blond by the name of Felicity. But he, too, seemed out of it, zoned-out to an extent. His eyes were glazed over and he kept glancing feverishly around the room.

Suddenly, Jared leaned on Casey, his hands roaming upward and downward, feeling her all over. Casey tried pulling back, but one armed kept her pinned to him.

"You're hot, Casey," Jared murmured. He planted a kiss on her neck and laughed against her skin. "Is Michelle looking?" he asked quickly.

Casey deadpanned and paled when she saw a redhead staring at them, her eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Yeah… why, what?" she asked weakly.

"Hold that thought darling," Jared drawled, smirking as he gave Casey one final grope in an unmentionable place, before turning around and staggering off into the crowd. Casey watched him as he stopped abruptly. Two seconds later that anorexic-looking redhead walked up to him and blinked flirtatiously.

Something dropped in Casey's stomach.

Jared and the redhead exchanged a few flirtatious banters, before they began touching each other's arms and faces.

Realization dawned on Casey.

Jared and the redhead, who she assumed was 'Michelle', both walked up to the front of the room, silencing the DJ so everyone looked up to them.

Tears pricked at Casey's eyes.

She had been a tool. A stupid tool that Jared could use to hook-up with some girl. She felt like an idiot, both for falling for his plan, and for not seeing it earlier. She was just a keener, like Derek had said. Nobody liked her for who she actually was, and at that moment, she felt cold, and alone.

"People, people," Jared yelled, sliding one arm Michelle. Everyone silenced and looked up at him. "As most people in this room know, my baby here, Michelle, was going to break up with me, but I had a point to prove. She saw me with some loser, and knew she couldn't let me sink that low, isn't that right, baby cakes?"

"Yeah," Michelle said with a laugh, putting a hand on Jared's chest. "I love him too much to let him sink that low, and I couldn't let him do it." Jared and Michelle leaned towards each other to kiss, but Casey felt tears slide down her cheeks. She needed to escape the club. She could feel herself hyperventilating and her chest was full of pain.

All eyes fell on her, and she sensed that everyone had been 'in' on the plan but her, and apparently Michelle. Casey's lips parted as embarrassment flushed over her. She wanted to collapse and die right there, but since she couldn't do that, she ran, letting small sobs escape her mouth as she raced for the door that led outside.

But she couldn't escape fast enough. Mocks and insults followed her outside, causing more tears to blur her vision. Finally, she ripped open the door and staggered into the night, leaning against the brick wall of the club and sliding down to the ground.

* * *

"Gosh, what a damn loser," Felicity sighed as the music began playing again. She faced Derek and tentatively put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in close to him. 

"Yeah…" Derek sighed, but no matter how much he wanted to agree with everyone, something bigger was gnawing at him. That was Casey, and nobody could call her a loser except him. It wasn't exactly affection, and even if Casey didn't know, it was his way of giving her a pet name.

But at that moment, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"Can you believe she thought she could still fit in with the cool people? I mean, god damn, she's so pathetic," Felicity exclaimed, sighing heavily.

"Yeah…" Derek's voice broke, and he finally met the blonde's eyes. "Look, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply he walked stiffly toward the doors.

* * *

The music had returned, and Casey could feet it vibrating through the brick wall against her back. She had her knees pulled up against her chest and her face tucked into her arms, which were wrapped around her legs. 

Tears fell freely from her eyes like a waterfall, and though she shouldn't have gotten this upset over something as stupid as Jared Garrison using her, she was crying for a much worse reason.

Derek. He had told her not to go, because he knew, and she though it was him being an ass. She thought he was reverting to being a jerk, when in truth he was letting his sweet side show. She felt horrible.

The door opened and she could hear footsteps walk up to her form. Whoever it was, she didn't want to speak to them. They probably just want to insult her more, or rub it in her face, or –

"Hey."

She didn't look up. Her body and mind was confused about how to react. Her heart had started pounding wildly and with that came relief and pleasure that it was Derek, but the other half wanted him to go away. She didn't want to apologize to him, and let him be smug about it.

So she didn't move, hoping he would go away. But he didn't. She heard him walk right up next to her, then the sound of his clothes rustling by movement before she felt his warm should press against hers.

She peeked at him through her hair and saw he had one leg pressed against the ground, the other bent at the knee with his arm leaning against it. He looked casual, and not in one of his smug-moods, so she sighed and pulled her head up.

"Derek, I'm sor—,"

"Don't!" Derek warned, his eyes flashing to meet hers. "I don't want to have any sappy moments. It's bad enough you're crying," he mumbled.

Casey smiled slightly at him, but ignored what he had said about the 'sappy moments'. Oh, they were going to have on, alright.

"You knew," she said simply, analyzing his face as he stared off, not meeting her gaze. "You knew, and I was an idiot about it. Sorry," she whispered, ripping her eyes off his face.

Comfortable silence passed over them, when Derek suddenly nudged her shoulder.

"What?"

"You're still crying."

"Well, I can't control it, you know!" she said with a slightly laugh. She paused, than glanced at him, "So, why are you here?"

He met her gaze and held it, a meaningful look in his eyes.

"I don't know," Derek whispered, but somehow, Casey knew. He cared about her, but he was too 'macho' to admit it. She smiled at him slightly.

"So go and enjoy your party. You were right, Der, I don't belong there." When she had finished speaking, she paused, realizing she had used his nickname involuntarily.

More silence passed between them, before Derek gripped her wrist tightly. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that he wasn't rough like Jared. His grip was soft, and gentle, if that was at all possible coming from someone like Derek.

"I don't know what I'm doing Case, but come with me," he said, his hand sliding down her wrist and into her palm. He got to his feet and pulled her to hers, before leading her back inside the club.

"No, Derek, I can't go back in there –,"

"Shut-up, Casey," Derek snapped, but there was a gentle undertone to his words, so Casey let him guide her indoors and weave themselves through the crowd. He found a spot, off to the side of the gym, before he stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing – ?" Casey was cut off abruptly by a whiney voice.

"You ditched me for your _stepsister_?" Felicity screeched, appearing at Derek's side.

He looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"You're going to dance with that," Felicity paused to analyze Casey, "with that _loser_, instead of me?! Whatev, you are so _weird_," Felicity snorted, walking away saucily.

Casey looked into Derek's face, to seem him pale and frozen.

"We're going to… dance?"

"Do you… want… to?" Derek replied back. This time, uncomfortable silence passed between the two, before Casey reached up and put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

_What am I doing? This is Derek, __Derek__! But… he is being kind to you… just enjoy it, Casey,_ Casey thought. She let out a long breath.

"This is weird," Derek admitted slowly, putting a hand softly on Casey's waist. He acted as though he was… nervous.

"This feels weird," Casey replied, but as she stared into Derek's eyes, a million different things passed through her head. Starting from thanking him, and ending at why it felt so good to be where she was. And since she had been meaning to do it for a while now, and seeing as this was her only chance, she reeled in against Derek and pulled him in for a hug. They were still swaying to the music, but she could practically feel Derek's indecision to her actions. Push her off? Hug her back? She knew he was debating between the two, mainly because his hands had fallen off of her waist and were now out wide, spread-eagle in shock and confusion.

Finally, when he realized she wasn't budging, he slipped his arms roughly around her waist, letting them loosely touch her so they were barely doing so.

She smiled into his shoulder and could practically feel him rolling his eyes at their hug. It felt right, and Derek knew it. That's why his arms seemed to tighten around her, and his head was suddenly leaning against hers.

"This changes nothing," he mumbled darkly. Casey let herself be enveloped in Derek's arms before she opened her mouth to reply.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**

* * *

Once more, I'm not entirely happy with it, but… whatever.**

**Yay for reoccurring themes of them wanting it to be normal between them! You probably didn't get that if you never read my **_**Guitar Lessons **_**story.**

**Anyway…**

**I just thought it was a cute idea. And is it cliché if I got the idea while listening to My Heart Will Go On?**

**Review, please? I'll even accept a 'wow dis wuz cute' as a review, because I love lots of reviews. They are my drugs, in which you must supply them to me. So, go off and be a drug dealer.**


End file.
